Love Vs Lust
by Alesa14
Summary: Hitsugaya slept with a girl he doesn't remember, but now he is dating Hinamori? which one will be the winner the love or the lust? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Vs Lust**_

Hitsugaya was having a normal walk before he got a feedback in the second district of Rukongai. The Hollow that was there wasn't strong, but killing it wasn't easy because Hitsugaya wasn't paying attention.

**In the morning **

_Hinamori walked into Hitsugaya's office and found him doing some work. His eyes brightened when he saw her but other than that__ he retained his stoic indifference. Hinamori, however, was not fooled. She smiled inwardly as she continued walking up to him. His expression faltered a little when he saw that she was holding the Letter._

_"I got another love confession, today__" __she__ started. Hitsugaya played impassive even though his heart was leaping a thousand miles at a time._

_"Again." Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow as if he __didn't__ care. "Who might it be from?" __he__ asked._

_"Who am I really good friends with that would like me in that kind of way?'– Kira-kun__" __she __paused for a moment and smiled to herself before Hitsugaya choked on his tea. "Are you okay, Hitsugaya-kun?" __she__ asked innocently._

_"Just fine__" __he __replied, "What are you going to say to him?"_

_"I'll say yes, of course!"_

_Hitsugaya stared sadly at her. "Really?" _

_"Yeah. He is handsome, nice and high ranked." She smiled sweetly to him not knowing she broke his heart. Hitsugaya smiled weakly in return._

"Damn you Hinamori!" Hitsugaya slashed the hollow before him carelessly opening himself to the hollow, which stabbed the captain of the tenth division in the chest before it disappeared.

Hitsugaya coughed blood as his vision wavered. His vision was blurring but he though he saw someone approaching…

Hitsugaya woke up after a long sleep only to find himself on a bed, topless. He looked around. Where was he? The room was small and empty. He remembered fighting a hollow but what happened after that?

"Glad you woke up, captain." A girl walked in with a tray. He looked at her. Her eyes were blue but her glasses were showing another color, she also has two black braids. She wasn't attractive, or beautiful; just a normal girl.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked, as cold as ever.

"Sorry," she bowed to him "My name is Ayako. I'm a student in the shinigami academy." He was making her nervous?

"How did you know I'm a captain?"

"Because..." she mumbled. "I thought that the when I saw you. Before I noticed, you were injured. The injury required me taking off your gi and your captain robe." She smiled remembering how she had sat admiring his muscular physique.

Hitsugaya still didn't say anything; He just continued staring at her. For some reason he was seriously making her uncomfortable. She set the tray on the table next to him. "I brought you something to eat. It's not much. I thought you might need it."

"Thanks," he finally spoke. He took a little bit from the food she brought.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes?"

"Can I join you division when I graduate?" she asked shyly.

"Why?" Ayako's eyes widened she thought he is going to say yes without thinking.

"I … I…admire you," she confessed. Hitsugaya wasn't surprised. "No, I love you captain Hitsugaya." She could feel the hotness in her cheeks.

"Is that so?" Hitsugaya asked. "That means you are a member of my fan club?"

"I didn't join your fan club, because………… the other members said I'm too ugly to join the club." Hitsugaya was sure that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. All of his fan club's members were very beautiful and she wasn't.

"Um, well, I better go now, its getting late." He tried to sand up.

"Wait." That was weird. She grabbed his hand.

"What…?" Hitsugaya turned around, blushing at her touch. "Umm…"

"You can't leave!" She stopped not knowing what she should say."Y... You... haven't recovered yet!"

"That none of your business!" Who was this girl to give him orders!!!

"I Know!" she cried. "But, you just have to stay and recover." Moreover, just like that, she leaned down and kissed his mouthwith nowarning at all.

"Ow," he mumbled against her lips, which made her realized what happened and pulled back. "What was that?" He rose himself from the old futon.

Ayako turned beet red, nodding, and averted her gaze. "I... I 'm sorry." Her voice came out slightly high-pitched, and she found herself mentally cursing her teenage awkwardness.

_'She is shuttering_Hitsugaya didn't remove his eyes from her. _In__ the same way Hinamori does_ From no-where, an idea, which wasn't good, came to Hitsugaya's mind.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm not angry." He shrugged.

"What?" she asked.

"Well... It could just happen again if you wanted," he said. "that if you don't mind of course?" her heart skipped a beat. It could happen again?

"Um... I…I don't mind it of course?" She smiled shyly at him; it was all she could do before his lips locked with hers again in a soft and caring kiss. Ayako was so entranced, she returned his kiss. His arms soon later wrapped around her small body in a tight embrace, not breaking the kiss. She moaned as he deepened the kiss with a little more force and hunger. Ayako could feel his tongue trace her lips, begging for an entry, she allowed it. Theirtongues battled and danced, making the kiss fill with compassion and lust. Hitsugaya stroked her side with the backs of his fingernails and managed to evoke a feral growl from her throat. Hearing that, he broke off from her again, smirking, and pushed her robe off her shoulders. He fondled her breasts and kissed along her smooth jaw-line and down her neck. No words were needed to say how much he wanted her. '_Oh….__God__… Hinamori…….._' Hitsugaya was imagining the poor girl Hinamori the whole time, because she and Hinamori had the same voice and the same way of speaking… Ayako's hands trailed up and down Hitsugaya's torso, feeling every inch she could reach.

Hitsugaya shrugged his clothing off, resuming his attentions on her exposed flesh, but she was so lost in sensation that she didn't even notice him undoing her bra until it was discarded on the ground beside them. She blushed, and instinctively used an arm to cover herself, but the captain of the tenth division pulled it aside gently. He took one her breasts into his hand, and he kissed down her neck to it. She blushed when Hitsugaya lowered his mouth to her nipple and sucked on it hard, circling the sensitive flesh with his tongue. Her nipples were erect now. The only thing that really blocked him from her was his damn pants and her white panties. So in no time, he had gotten rid of them.

Ayako was shocked at the size of his fully erect manhood. She knew almost everything about the cold captain of the tenth division, but of course that wasn't mention in any of his files. Hitsugaya's hand slipped down past her stomach, to her wet, needing pussy, and he slid a finger into her, and pumped it in and out. She moaned loudly at his feel and pulled him down into a fiery kiss. Hitsugaya added another finger and pumped faster. He pulled his fingers out, much to her dislike, and looked into her lustful eyes. "Do you love me?" he asked her with a soft voice.

"Y-Yes, I do, with all my heart." She answered with a warm, welcoming expression. "I am always going to be there for you. No matter what, Hitsugaya-taichou." He kissed her neck.

"I know, you are going to be here for me." With that, he kissed her passionately on the lips and thrust his hard member into her, stealing her virginity. Tears rolled down Ayako's eyes. She latched her legs around his hips tightly as the pain subsided into pleasure. Hitsugaya started moving slowly, not wanting to hurt her, but picked up in momentum when her moans got louder. The feeling of him pounding into her, gaining speed was amazing for Ayako; she tightened her legs around his hips to help him go deeper. He drove into her with force, slipping his cock almost the whole way out, then slamming it back in hard, making her yell in pleasure. Hitsugaya could feel that he was coming close. So could Ayako. With another thrust onto her, he came into her womb. He collapsed on top of her. She gasped hard for air, as did he.

"T-Th-that was amazing." He panted for air listening to her heart pound rapidly from the major orgasm they had.

"Yeah, the best dream ever." With that, Ayako closed her eyes.

_'She is thinking it __is __a dream_Guilt took over Hitsugaya body as he pulled himself from her, picked up his clothes and left...

**In the next morning**, Ayako woke up only to find herself alone on her bed…_It__ was a dream__ I knew it_She walked to her bathroom, took a bath and got ready for the academy. She knew her vacation ended last night and that she had return.

She knelt down to where her futon was. She didn't want to leave before cleaning everything. She tried to pull the last piece of her bed up but was stopped when she saw red stain on it.

"It wasn't a dream," A big smile appeared on poor girl's face. "Hitsugaya-taichou was here, and he made love to me last night!"

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not understand why something liked that happen! I do not know why I could not stop my self! I do not even know what I should do next! The only thing I know is I had sex with a woman I am not in love with…

Hitsugaya couldn't get the mistake he did last night out his mind... how could he lost control because of a simple kiss; the girl wasn't beautiful or a friend of his; he didn't even remember her name. 'Ayako.. I think that her name.' Hitsugaya was too confused to realize the two warm arms that warped around him while he was thinking about that girl.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori cried tightening her arms around him...

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya was even more confused now...

"Where have you been? How could you leave without telling anyone?" Hitsugaya was happy and surprised in the same time. Hinamori took care of him when they were young; thatwaswhy he thought she loved him more than anyone else, but when she attacked him after Aizen's fake death, he thought her care disappeared… but of course that was many years ago...

"I'm sorry," Hitsugaya was about to hug her back when Matsumoto jump on him from behind...

"CAPPPPPTAINNNNNN, I WASSSS WORRIED ABOUT YOUUUU!" Because of Matsumoto's loud voice and boobs, which were pressed hardly to his back, Hitsugaya, got very angry..

"MATSUMOTO!"

Hinamori asked Hitsugaya if she could talk to him about something important, and Hitsugaya could not refuse, not after hearing that it very important to the two of them.

"You mean it was a joke?" Hitsugaya asked Hinamori who sitting in front him, smiling. She told him that what she told him about being Kira's girlfriend was a joke.

"Yeah, it's true that I got a love confession from Kira-kun, but I refused because I never saw him more than a friend, and I will never be able to treat him as a boyfriend." Hitsugaya tried to act coldly to her by arranging some folders, which were on his desk, but inside he was so happy that he still has a chance to win Momo-chan.

"And why are you telling me that?" Hinamori smiled as she walked to where Hitsugaya was sitting.

"I wanted to see your reactions."

"Why did you want to see my reaction?" He looked at her face that was few inches away from his now..

"It the only way to know how you feel about me since you will never make a move." Hinamori's cheeks turned pink.

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya tried to stand up but Hinamori pushed him down with her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you Shirou-chan." Hinamori bent down and placed her lips on his, kissing him passionately.

"Hinam..ori..." Hitsugaya was shocked at the beginning but after one second, he understood the situation and kissed her back. They broke apart for air and it was Hitsugaya chance to answer her confession..

"I love you too, Momo." Hinamori smiled and closed her eyes allowing him to do whatever he want. Hitsugaya allowed himself to have a hot kiss by pushing his lover to the desk and positioned himself in the top of her. "Oh… Hina….mori…." Hitsugaya murmured.

"Whaaa!" Hitsugaya raised himself from Hinamori as fast as he could, but his vice-captain saw everything..

"Matsumoto, I swear if you told anyone about… MATSUMOTO!"

She skipped shouting loudly: "I SAW HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU KISSING HINAMORI FUKU-TAICGOU. PASSIONATELY !" With that, Hitsugaya was sure his relationship with Hinamori would be in Seireitai's newspapers tomorrow…

"Did you hear that?" a last year female-student in the shingami academy said as soon as she entered the dorm room with a newspaper in her hand..

"What's wrong?" another girl asked.

The girl sighed and stopped her tears from coming out her eyes.. "Our beloved Hitsugaya-taichou is having a deep-secret relation ship with Hinamori fuku-taichou!"

She showed them the newspaper… "Nooooo!" Hitsugaya's fan started, crying: "That's a lie"

A vase fell from the girl who was trying to put some flowers inside it.

"Are you alright, Ayako-san?" a friend of Ayako asked.

"Don't worry it nothing," Ayako answer trying to collect the vase's broken pieces causing her hand to bleed, but, it was nothing comparing to her broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The tears did not want to stop their steady flow

I was to thank every one who reviewed it meant a lot to me.. here chapter 3 I hope you guys like it.. sorry if it so short

_**Love Vs Lust**_3

The tears did not want to stop their steady flow. Everything was so wrong and Ayako didn't know how to cope with it. She was in her bathroom her arms around her mid section protecting the little life within her. She could not believe all that had happened in the course of a week. From the problems at the office to the problems in her life. _'every things were fine, and perfect'_ two months ago Ayako graduated form the academy with high marks, she became the 5th squad's 4th officer. She was abpout to forget how did she lose her virginity and the one who took it, when she starts feeling sick… which made Ichigo the captain of the 5th division send her to Unohana who did some tests to her….

**What happened? Well...here it goes...**

"Pregnant" murmured snickers; _pregnant_ was what captain Unohana told Ayako after doing some tests to her.

"Yeah...that's what Igimana the 10th officer of the 4th division says" and also the rumors spreader, who over heard their conversation.

"so?"

"She says that Ayako is sleeping around and doesn't even know the father of her child" when captain Unohana asked Ayako obout the father, she said nothing.

Big eyes "ohh...how does she know that?"

"Says that Ayako is sleeping with one of the vice-captains and also a guy from the 11th division. You know those 4th division workers made researches and know everything" Ayako was coming out of the captain's office with some papers when the murmurs stopped. She looked at them and they turned around. Some giving her a strange look. Ayako resumed walking "I bet she was doing captain Ichigo in there" she heard them whisper

"He's married"

"That doesn't stop a slut like her" Ayako turned around wondering if they were referring to her but the workers moved away.

"I just feel sorry for the kid she's going to have. A mother who does not even know the father of her own child. What kind of slut was she?" Ayako turned around this time to see if they were really referring to her or was it her imagination again. "If you are wondering how we know, lets just say that a little bird told the entire staff. As for you, we would like to know what kind of a woman would sleep around without protection and not know the father of her child?" that came from the tall brunet who was smiling evilly.

"Slut" she heard that word everywhere. Ayako stood on her shaky legs and turned around from everyone running towards the bathroom as another wave of nausea washed over her.

**later...**

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were in the garden of the tenth division eating lunch, when Ayako saw them.

Hitsugaya's hand pulled gently on Hinamori's hand; he twirled her around into his arms. She giggled as he bent and lightly kissed the junction of her shoulder and her neck from behind her. Hinamori turned her head to the side to offer her lips. They kissed once, twice, three times. He turned her to face him and he rejoined their hands, twining their fingers tightly.

Smiling down at her, he whispered softly to her in admiration, "My beautiful, beautiful Lady, my love." He kissed the knuckles of her hands.

Looking coyly up at him with her beautiful eyes that stirred his insides, she asked in the same tone of voice, "Only beautiful, my love?"

His rich chuckle was music to her ears, "Much more, my lady, much more."

He bent and kissed her nose, "Adorable as well as beautiful." He whispered playfully.

Ayako's heart ripped to millions pieces as she saw them from behind a nearby tree her arms around belly. remmbering something she couldn't forget

-

_"Do you love me?" he asked her with a soft voice._

_"Y-Yes, I do, with all my heart." She answered with a warm, welcoming expression. "I am always going to be there for you. No matter what, Hitsugaya-taichou." He kissed her neck._

_"I know, you are going to be here for me." With that, he kissed her passionately on the lips and thrust his hard member into her, stealing her virginity._

_-_

Ayako knew from the beginning he didn't love her, she knew he would never look at an ugly girl like her, but things are different now. She is pregnant with his child, with the captain of the tenth division, Hitsugaya Toushirou's child.

"Ayako-san" Ayako bowed to her captain as soon as she entered the office, he called her because he want to talk about something important, which she knew what was.

"Yes, captain."

"do you know why did I call you?" Ichigo asked,

"Yes"

"Ayako let us forget our positions and talks as friends"

"Anything you wish for, sir"

"Tell me the truth!"

"I can't!"

"Why?" he walked to her an stood before her.

"I can't do that, I don't know who the father…is" she lied.

"Stop lying, I know you do" Ichigo raised her face with his hand.

"Captain please" at the time Hinamori opened the office door and walked in, only to get shocked with what she saw Ichigo doing.

"Captain, don't tell me you are …?" before Hinamori can say anything, Ichigo stopped her.

"it not what you think, Hinamori, I was just trying to know who is the real father" Ichigo explain but Hinamori didn't believe him.

"Captain, think about your marriage, spending so much time with this slut with destroy it, what will Rukia-san and her family thinks about you, if they saw you with her? the slut who made fun of the fifth squad!" Ayako could not take any other word from Hinamori, she ran passing her and left the office,

"That wasn't necessary Hinamori."

"it is, I'm doing this for you sake, captain" Ichigo walked to his desk.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked his vice-captain.

"Send her to Shiro-- I mean Hitsugaya-kun squad!" Ichigo looked surprised at what she said.

"You want me to send a pregnant woman to your boyfriend division?"

" I Trust Hitsugaya-kun, and he can deal with that kind of women" Hinamori was sure because Hitsugaya was surrendered with many girls, but he didn't give but Hinamori any attention. "I will write the transforming form" Hinamori walked to the desk and start writing, she didn't write anything about Ayako being pregnant, she only said that she is a bad worker and deserve punishment that why she was sent to another division.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
